User blog:MilitaryBrat/Battle of the Batmans
Its a battle of the Batmans, one will leave. The others will fall. Batmans: Michael Keaton (Batman, Batman Returns) Enemies Faced-Joker, Penguin, Catwoman Val Kilmer (Batman Forever) Enemies Faced- The Riddler, Two Face George Clooney (Batman and Robin) Enemies Faced- Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Bane Christian Bale (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) Enemies Faced- Scarecrow, Ra's Al Ghul, Joker, Two Face, Bane Kevin Conroy (Batman the Animated Series, various animated movies, and Batman:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City) Enemies faced- Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Bane, Killer Croc, Two Face, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Ra's Al Ghul, The Penguin, Clayface, etc. Weapons: All 5 Batmans will have a grappling hook, 5 Batarangs, small bombs, and Exceptional Martial Arts Skills Notes: Edit:Losing Batmans will sometimes die, Not always, but they will sometimes die. Others will just be unconscious. Voting ends September 1, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Its a dark knight in Gotham. The very continuity of the live action Batman movies since Tim Burton's 1989 Batman have collided, creating a very strange Gotham. The 5 Batmans are brought together by a Bat-signal coming from the roof of the Gotham police department. Michael Keaton's Batman gets there second. "Commisioner Gordon?" He asks looking for his ally. "Gordon?" says another voice. It's Val Kilmer's Batman. "Who the hell are you?" Keaton's Batman says. "I'm Batman" "No I'm Batman" says another voice from behind them as Clooney's batman steps out of the shadows "And I'm not letting any imposter take my place" He takes a run at Keaton's Batman but Keaton blocks his punch, breaks his arm, then breaks the Clooney batman's neck. 4 Batmans left "You just killed him!!' Val Kilmer's Batman says to him. "Your not supposed to do that" Christian Bale's Batman says. "Batman is not an executioner." "He's right" Kevin Conroy's Batman says when he comes down from the tower above them. "The point of being the Batman is to not kill." As they continue talking they realize they completley hate all the methods of the others. Conroy's Batman chucks one of his bombs at Kilmer's Batman who leaps out of the way of the explosion to death at 65 feet. 3 Batmans left "And you said no killing?" Keaton's Batman says. "Accidents happen, you killed that other man intentionally." Suddenly Bale's Batman throws a Batarang and narrowly misses Keaton's Batman. Suddenly he drops down from the flag pole above and gets into hand to hand combat with the other two. "Impressive fighting' Bale's Batman says to Keaton and Conroy's Batmans. "Then you'll really be impressed by this" Keaton's Batman says before he rips the mask off of Bale's Batman then breaks his kneecaps and then knocks him out with a savage elbow to the face. 2 Batmans left "And now you...where are you?" "Here" Conroy's Batman says before taking him up in his cape and hits him in the temples with a two fist combination. WINNER:Kevin Conroy's Batman If this isn't what you were expecting (I.E. no Adam West or being too short then you make your own Battle of the Batmans and see how easy it is to make this) Category:Blog posts